To Close?
by miss.darkchocolate
Summary: Max and the flock are still on the run. Max realizes she wants to be with Fang, but he doesn't want to start anything yet. When the rest of the flock gets taken by the school, will max and fang find true feelings for one another? FAX! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it! I'm not sure if you will like it.. Plz R&R! **

**My breath came out in quick, startled breaths. My heart felt like it was going to pound out off my chest. The flock. **_**My flock, **_**was in danger**_**. I needed to get them out of here. **_**The cold, dark eyes stared at me impatiently. **

"**Make your decision, Maximum Ride." The eraser in front growled, shaking my Angel like a doll. **

"**Ari, long time no see." I said calmly. I felt the adrenaline burning in my blood. My mind was made. He would die. **

"**Max? Breakfast." I rolled over to face Nudge.**

"**K.." I yawned. I pulled myself off of the end of the back of an old, rusty pickup. We had found it abandoned in a field somewhere in Virginia. Were we lived with **_**Anne. **_

**I walked over to the small fire Fang and Gazzy were bent over. Fang handed me two strips of bacon and some forest apples. **

**I mumbled thanks while biting into my apple. He just stared, expressionless. Just as I was about to ask him what was up, when Iggy swooped in with more apples. Nudge walked over with Angel, and sat down next to me. **

"**Erasers are camping a few miles from here. I don't think they know were here yet but we have to move." Iggy said lazily. We all stood up stuffing the last off our food into our mouths. Total waltzed out from behind a log. **

"**Up and away." I said. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry my last chapter was so short I'm still trying to figure out how to work this thing… I will try and update as soon as I can as long as I get reviews =D jk I'll do it anyway plz R&R I don't own MR… I wish

**I loved flying. I just felt so **_**free. **_**we were flying over long rolling fields with cows and hay bails in them. It was beautiful. Nudge was chatting excitedly to anyone that would listen. Last time I checked her and Gazzy were discussing cloud patterns. Iggy Was trailing behind me, while fang stayed to my right. Angel had Total in her arms and was singing quietly to him. **

**I caught Fang's eye and he looked down. **_**What was up with him? **_**I planned to ask him as soon as we landed for food. Luckily, Nudge creid out "Town! Finally! I wonder what the town's name is? Maybe something exotic like Atlantis! Or maybe…" Nudge trailed off as we landed in a small area that looked like a park.**

**Fang spotted a McDonalds so we ran around the back to, you guessed it, the dumpster. We found some burgers and some fries and a couple of salads and some ice cream thingys. **

**We ate like kings in our park. After eating, Nudge and Gazzy went to play on an old swingset while Angel and Total strolled around the little gardens. Iggy Went over to a shady spot for a nap and closed his eyes, which I found pointless. **

"**Fang? Can I ask you something?" I asked cautiously, taking in his emotions. **

"**Ya sure" He said, being careful not to show anything.**

"**Remember a while ago, at the beach when you got hurt?" I asked. **

"**Yes." He said cooly. **

"**Do you remember what happened?" I asked, practically jumping out of my skin.**

"**That dirt bag Ari attacked me." He frowned and growled a bit at the memory.**

"**No, I mean what I did." I whispered. He was silent. His jaw stiffened. **

"**Yes." He said quietly. **

"…**Did you… like it?" There. I had said it. All I wanted to know was if he had any feelings for me. Me? I'm undecided. **

**He thought for a minute. He turned to face me.**

"**Max, I don't know what to say. I did enjoy it, but that might give you the wrong idea." he said slowly. **

"**But…." I started but before I could say what I wanted to say he was suddenly there. My arms were stiff at my sides. His lips met mine and his hads slowly wrapped themselves around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer. **

**It wasn't soft now. Just me and him. He pulled away, all to soon. **

"**You see Max? This can't happen! What if I got hurt? You'd go nuts just like I would if anybody hurt you. Please max… not now." He said quietly, standing up and walking towards the forest. **

_**Well shit. **_

HI! I hope you liked that last chapter! I don't know when I can update again but trust me I will! Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**HI again! I really need to work on making my chapters longer! O well…. Here its is the latest in "to Close" PLZ R&R ****J **

We flew in silence. Fang hung back with Iggy while I kept Gazzy and Nudge from killing each other.

"…It was my turn!"

"Was Not!"

"Ya! You took it!

"You didn't want the swing!"

Nudge and Gazzy were arguing about the swingset back at our park. Gazzy had apparently taken Nudges turn when she looked away. The were in the middle of another fit when we heard a cry from behind.

"Angel! It's itchy!" Cried Total biting his paw furiously. I drifted over.

"I think he has a bug." Stated Angel. Sure enough, an itsy bitsy flea had buried itself in Total's fur.

"Max! will it kill me?" He asked panic-stricken. I laughed

"No, it's just a flea. Here let me." I took Total form Angel's arms and grabbed the flea with my finger nails.

"Better?"

"Much" he said scrambling back to Angel.

"Thanks Max" She said with a smile that could light up the whole world.

I flew up some more and spotted some vultures circling prey. They were so graceful and so menacing at the same time. It was almost mesmerizing. Fang was staring at them too. I waved and gave a shy smile. Whoa! That was not normal for me at all! He gave his small Fang-version of a smile and flew ahead.

"…And they look so scary! But they seem harmless…Oh! That one's diving Iggy! Oh I wish you could see it! They're really ugly up close, I bet there heads are red 'cuz of the sun. what do you think Max? Max?" Nudge said pulling the sleeve of my windbreaker.

"Huh? Oh ya… that's it." I nodded. She continued babbling to Iggy, while he seemed fascinated with every word of it. I guess I would be too, If I was blind.

"Max? My arms are tired could you take Total?" Asked Angel coasting towards me.

"Sure, sweetie." I held my arms out for him but Fangs arms replaced mine.

"Max, you look tired. I'll take him for a while." He offered. His eyes said "Don't argue."

Damn him straight to hell for knowing how to push my damn buttons. Wait, I have button's now too? I hadn't heard from my voice since the last time I had been in a fight with erasers.

We were still working on a plan to take down the school once and for all. We havn't figured out how yet, but we will and it will be fun as hell. The look on Jeb's face…

I was knocked out of my fantasy by w bullet whizzing past my left ear. I heard a small cry and all my blood ran cold. _Angel. _I whipped around to see her dropping like a rock.

"Angel!" I cried. I tucked my wings in and dove like a torpedo. I was catching up and could see no blood yet. That didn't calm me down.

She suddenly burst out her wings and caught the wind like a parachute. I did the same, and stared flapping up towards her. The others were just a few feet above her. I scooped her into my arms and she nuzzled against my chest.

"Angel, Angel, Angel." I cooed over and over.

"What happened?" Barked Iggy. I could tell he was getting irritated.

"The bullet nicked the very bottom of my wing." She held up her right wing to show me.

"I got scared and must have forgotten to flap 'cuz next thing you know, I'm dropping like lead." I was busy examining the bottom of her wing. Not even a drop of blood. Just a few feathers missing. I felt my heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"You are one lucky girl!" Total said licking her cheek. She giggled and hugged him close.

I spotted Fang farther away from us. He must be looking for the shooter. Right! I swooped over to him. His dark eyes scanned the ground but there was no one in sight. He frowned.

I was tempted to comfort him, then revolted by the idea. He was _Fang_. He didn't need comforting. Mr. Tall, dark and silent.

"No sign of the shooter." He announced. "He must have hidden himself or something." He said, sounding disappointed.

"We'll find him and take him out!" Gazzy yelled slapping Iggy a high five.

"Let's duck and cover in those woods about 2 miles away." I suggested. Fang relaxed a bit.

"Ok." Everyone said and we headed off.

"Nudge, Angel you two get some wood and Ig, Gazzy, you two start the fire. Fang and I will gather food." I was Max again. Not some love-struck teenager. Although, going to look for food with Fang was gonna be akward.

We found some blueberry bushes and started filling my jacket full of them. Fang bent down next to me. So close I could feel his hair brush my cheek.

"So Max, about what I said…" He paused "And did before." I blushed.

"Did _you _like it?" He asked, winking playfully.

I blushed deeper. "Uh, Ya I mean I'd be crazy not to uh, like it" I cleared my throat.

He reached out his hand to mine. His fingers entwined with mine. He brushed a stray strand of hair from my cheek, his fingers hesitating slightly. I leaned in to kiss him when he chuckled darkly and pulled away.

I opened my eyes, and saw him halfway across the little clearing we were in. he whizzed back and whispered "Catch me if you can" In my ear so quietly I barley heard.

"Alright then!" I laughed and pounced on the spot he had been a moment ago. He ran straight at me. Right before crashing into me he opened hiw wings and swooped up, ruffling my hair with the wind.

I took a running start and flew up with him. My senses kicked in, _I can use my speed gift thing. _I was suddenly zooming towards him and before he could even blink, I had tackled him and we were crashing to the ground. We both burst out laughing.

We sat up and just stared for a minute. Before he could stop me this time, I reached out and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him in for a kiss. His lips were hot on mine. We stared into each others eyes for a minute, then he closed his eyes and pulled _me _closer this time.

We broke apart and I immediately regretted kissing him. _If he's allowed to pull strings Max, why can't you? _I jumped at the sound of my voice talking to me. _"Because it's wrong. He doesn't want this." _I told it promptly. _Or does he, Max? "Who are you? God?" _I asked, growing irritated. It didn't answer.

**Alright! Going to bed now but will update as soon as I can! R&R! J**


	4. Chapter 4

_HI! I have been busy lately and have not had time to update but I'm here! Hope you like it! R&R! __J _

_**Great. **_**I thought sourly. I bit my lip. Fang just kept staring at me, no expression. **

"**Food…"**

"**Right." I said automatically. We picked berries in silence and I began to wonder what it felt like for him. For me, it was like my whole world was on fire. In a good way. We flew back in silence also, but every time I risked a glance, I found he was staring at me too. **

**When we got back to our little camp, their was a small fire started and enough wood for a couple hours. Fang and I had gathered enough berries to last us at least a day.**

**We sat around and talked about random subjects that caught our minds, like how there had been no erasers around lately. **

**The words had no sooner came out of Iggy's mouth when we heard a terrible crashing coming through the bush. Someone was shouting orders. The hacking and slashing must have been the tree's. I reached out for Angel and grabbed Fang's jacket. We didn't bother with the fire, we grabbed the berries and shoved them into Fang's backpack. Gazzy grabbed Total and Nudge took Iggy by the hand. They flew up about 30 feet when me and Fang took off. **

**I flew up next to Gazzy and Total and, to my great surprise, found we were surrounded by erasers. Some had wings. **_**Great. Just fricken perfect. **_**I thought.**

"**No time to escape, but if there as clumsy as I remember, we should be able to fight them off pretty easily." I said**

"**Angel, take Total and fly. We can't have you two in the way." I ordered. She looked ready to argue but I have her a look not even Fang would argue with.**

**Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang and I braced ourselves as the flying erasers got closer. **_**Breath max. **_**my voice instructed. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath 'til then. **

**They stopped about 15 feet away. Ari wasn't there. Damn. **

**Suddenly, the eraser in front lunged and the rest copied him. There was about 23 of them and only 5 of us. To easy. **

**I aimed a kicked straight at the lead erasers neck. I just barely touched him before he caught my foot. **_**Shit! He's gonna break my leg! **_**I thought desperately. A broken leg was the last thing I needed. **_**Twist with it Max! **_**my voice said. I did as it said, and got out of the erasers grip. I punched him straight in the nose. I felt a small snap and saw blood rush from his snout. I full-out kicked him in the gut and heard his breath whoosh out from him. **

**I grabbed one of his wings as he tried to grab my leg. I pulled up as hard as I could and the erasers went down like a sack of potatoes. Fang was fending off two and had a rip in his shirt, but was otherwise unharmed. Nudge and Iggy had tag-teamed and were fight off two erasers of their own. **_**Gazzy! **_**were was he? I couldn't see him anywhere! **

**Just then, an eraser grabbed my hair and yanked. I had no sooner felt the pain before it vanished. Gazzy had appeared behind him and had broken it's wings. I slapped him a high five. **

**Most of the erasers were gone, and the remaining 4 flew back down. Bullets whizzed past me and I dived. **_**Straight into one. **_**I Felt a searing pain in my stomach and looked down. **_**Shit shit shit. **_**There was a gaping hole. **

**My body fell. The pain was too much. **_**Max! **_**I thought I heard the voice say. No, it wasn't the voice. It was Fang's voice. Then everything went black. **

"**Max? Max, wake up!" My eyelids fluttered. **_**Were was I? **_**My memory flooded back, same with the pain. **

"**Fang?" I asked weakly trying to sit up. Cool hands held me down. **

"**Shh. Not yet. Were not done, Maximum." **_**Who called me by my whole name? **_**I wanted to run, or at least see who was talking and what they were doing to me. **

"**Inject the liquid in that needle. Yes, that's the one." **_**Needle? Great. **_**I felt a small prick, then I was asleep again. **

**When I woke up, I was laying on a cold metal table. **_**The school! **_**No! **

"**Max? How are you feeling?" Asked a gentle, female voice. **

"**Who are you? What do you want with me" I tried to sound fierce but my voice was crackled. **

"**Max? It's Fang. Are you alright?" His voice, smooth, intense and full of concern filled my ears. **_**Fang. **_

"**Ya, but were are we?"**

"**Dr. Martinez's house. You shot just below your arm. We happened to be in the area were you kept mentioning Ella. So, I dropped in." He said, but his voice was full of sadness. **

"**What happened?" I said evenly. Something was definitely up. **

"**Do you think we should tell her, or wait 'til she's better?" Dr. M asked. **_**Well now you gotta tell me! **_

"**No. Tell me **_**now!" **_**I growled. My blood burned. Something big had happened. **

"**The rest of the flock got kidnapped. The flying erasers were sent to weaken us, an then they just kept sending more. I had you hidden in the tree's but they over took us. Nudge gave me the chance to escape and get you help." He explained. Pain was evident in his tone. **

"**No! No!" I screamed trying to reach out and grab his shirt. **

**Just thinking about all the things they were doing pained me. My Angel was there! We had to stop them! **

"**you have to rest now. We got the bullet out and your wound is clean, so you should be ready to go in a few days." Dr. M said. **

**I heard her leave the room but I had my hands over my face. Fang slowly peeled my hands away from my face. He entwined his hands with mine. I sighed. First he didn't want this, now he was holding my hands. Grr! **

**I closed my eyes and lay my head down on the hard medical pillow. Fang planted a soft kiss on my forehead. His lips lingered there for about 30 seconds before he started pulling away. **

"**No! Don't leave me alone Fang!" I started hyperventilating. **_**Not Fang too! **_

"**I won't." He promised, slipping his hand back with mine. **

**Alright! I'll update as soon as I can and I hoped you liked this chapter! R&R! J **


End file.
